Mercy and Piper
by sarie-belle
Summary: Mercy Elizabeth Brian is alone in the world. She has no one but her hours old little sister. Mercy meets Emma and Rachel at the hospital. They organise for the sisters to stay at the Hide house for awhile. Read for more…


**Mercy and Piper**

**Chapter 1: Mercy meets Piper**

**Title: **Mercy and Piper

**Author: **sarie-belle

**Chapters: **yet to be finished

**Summary: **Mercy Elizabeth Brian is alone in the world. She has no one but her hours old little sister. Mercy meets Emma and Rachel at the hospital. They organise for the sisters to stay at the Hide house for awhile. Read for more…

**Disclaimer: **No one is mine…except…Mercy, Piper, Emma and Miss Brian.

She was scared. She had nowhere to go. She had no one. She was alone in the world and no one cared about her.

Mercy Elizabeth Brian had been left in the world by herself. She had never known her father as he had been one of her mother's one night stands. Her mother had now died giving birth.

She was alone, with a baby.

Her baby sister was only just born. The moment Mercy found out that her mother had died giving birth she had hated her sister, but then after another moment she loved baby more then life itself.

It wasn't the little girls fault that her mother had died. It wasn't her fault that she would never meet her mother or father.

From that moment on Mercy promised to herself that she would never leave her little sister. She promised to herself and her sister that she would act as a mother should and love her and care for her and give her the life she deserved.

But Mercy had no where to go. No one to see.

The girls mother was dead. Their mothers parents hated them.

Their fathers were just people their mother had sleep with one night for cash.

For all Mercy knew, their father's could be married, dead or 80-something.

Mercy was alone in the world. She was hungry, dirty and sad.

As Mercy sat in a white clean chair in the white clean hospital, she thought about her life. About her mother. About the little girl in the ward to her right that was depending on her for life. And about what the hell she was going to do.

Mercy immediately decided on 3 things that she would do in life.

She would always be with her sister.

She would give her sister a good life.

And she would find happiness for her sister and her self.

"Excuse me miss? Are you waiting for someone?" Said the lady at the desk. She had come out of the office though.

Mercy looked up at the lady.

The lady looked about 25 years old. She had black hair that came just above her shoulders and dark hazel eyes. She was not plump but not too skinny.

"No." Mercy simply told the kind lady.

"What is your name darling?" Asked the lady.

"Mercy. Mercy Brian."

"Hello Mercy, my name is Emma. It nice to meet you." The lady, who Mercy now knew as Emma told her.

"I should say it's nice to meet you too but it really isn't. You see, Emma, my mother just died giving birth to my sister." Mercy told Emma and she turned away just as a tear fell from her left eye.

"You are Miss Brian's daughter aren't you? Oh I am so sorry. Do you know your father's phone number? Where is he?" Emma asked looking around the waiting room as if to see if Mercy's father jumped out from behind a chair.

"I don't know who my father is. I don't know who my sister's father is either. Our mother was paid to sleep with men. That is how we lived. We have no one. Mum didn't have any friends and I don't either. Oh and our grandparents hate us and so does my uncle and his family." Mercy told Emma.

When Mercy was finished telling Emma they both had tears in their eyes.

Emma then told Mercy that she was just going to see if she could see her sister now and to talk to a doctor.

When Emma came back she had with her a lady doctor with really curly hair. She had a kind face, but Mercy had learnt from her mother that not all people with kind faces were kind but somehow she just knew this lady was.

The lady was carrying a baby in her arms. Mercy took this as her little baby sister.

"Hello. You must be Mercy. I am Doctor Hide, but you can call me Rachel," The doctor told Mercy, "And this is you little sister."

Rachel slowly and carefully put the tiny baby in Mercy's arms.

"Have you ever held a baby before, Mercy?" Asked Emma.

"No? Am I doing something wrong?" Mercy asked scared of the answer.

"Oh, no. Now Mercy, Emma here tells me that you have no where to go." Rachel told her.

"Yes that is true." Mercy told the two kind ladies.

"Well, my husband and I would happily care for you and your sister when she gets out of hospital. We have an adoptive son called Joe. He is only 5 months old." Rachel told Mercy and Emma nodded as if to tell Mercy that Rachel was telling the truth.

"Oh, well. That is very nice of you but I don't know you at all. You could be trying to kill us." Mercy told them seriously.

Rachel and Emma laughed.

Mercy started to laugh also and then talked again.

The three females talked for an hour before they had found out about Mercy and her life and her mother's life, Rachel had rang her husband and they had named baby Brian.

Mercy had said that her mother had told her before she had died that she didn't want the baby named after her or anyone.

Mercy could remember names that her mother had thought of calling her and when they had been looking through baby name book's her mother had liked.

She could remember 5 girl names. They were Lorraine, Melissa, Imogen, Piper and Belle.

Rachel told her that she knew a girl called Belle in Summer Bay and that she didn't think it would be right to name her that.

Emma told her that she had a daughter called Melissa and she had hated a girl in school who was called Imogen.

So baby Brian then became Piper Lorraine Brian.


End file.
